Rose Petals
by Whispering Kage
Summary: A collection of yuri drabbles, oneshots, and snippets centering around our favorite Miko Higurashi Kagome. -Requests Open-
1. Gurren Lagann: Yoko

**Rose Petals**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: A collection of yuri drabbles, oneshots, and snippets centering around our favorite Miko Higurashi Kagome.**

* * *

**-Requests Open-**

* * *

**Serie: Gurren Lagann**

**Female: Yoko**

* * *

Kagome blushed trying in vain to avoid the large breasts that were shoved in her face, they strained against the meagermartial she called a bikini top. "Y-Yoko-san please!" She looked away from the huge monasteries as Yoko smirked and wrapped her arms around her neck shoving her face in the large globes of flesh.

"You're so cute Kagome! Kamina we're keeping her!" She laughed as the younger girl merely sighed into her breasts cursing her cousin under her breath. Who would have thought the manly mongrel would have had such a sweet, tender, and pure younger cousin! What a rare gem she had found buried underground hidden away from the world.


	2. Yu Yu Hakusho: Yukina

**Seres: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Female: Yukina**

* * *

**Theme: Warmth**

* * *

Kagome shivered as she entered Genkai-sama's shrine it was _always _cold inside no matter how hot it was outside. With a small nod at Yusuke she made her way into the living room and joined Genkai for afternoon tea. A tradition that had been born when they first met and Genkai asked about her past.

With grateful eyes she accepted the warm cup of tea from their other constant companion, Yukina, and blushed a bit as their fingers touched before the other young woman pulled her hands away. "Thank you Yukina-san."

Yukina blushed lightly as she sifted closer to Kagome enjoying the warmth the young woman put out. "You're welcome Kagome-san." She smiled into her cup of tea, her eyes discreetly on Kagome's breasts, as usual the other woman was _cold_.

Genkai rolled her eyes at the young ice apparition, who knew she was such a pervert.


	3. Vocaliod: Miku

**Series: Vocaliod**

**Female: Miku**

* * *

**Theme: Music**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she unconsciously bopped her head along to the music, her finger twirling in the cord of the headphones. Once the song was over she pulled the head phones form her ears and turned to her eager companion. "Mah Miku that was really good!"

Miku giggled and eagerly sucked up the phrase. "Thank you Kagome! I'm so glad you liked it!" She watched with happy eyes as her friend nodded and gushed over her new single.

"You're so awesome Miku! I wish I could sing as well." She scrunched her nose up at the thought of her horrid singing voice. Inu Yasha had once compared it to a dying cat. The jerk.

Miku merely laughed and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I can help you! No worries! Soon we'll be fighting over the number one spot!" Both girls laughed and placed the head phones over their ears leaning against each other and listening to the song once again.


	4. Bleach: Matsumoto

**Sereis: Bleach**

**Female: Matsumoto**

* * *

**Theme: Sake**

* * *

Kagome scrunched her face up as she swallowed burning liquid. "Eh…" She shook her head to get rid of the lightly heated feeling that over took her, the sake working its magic. "This stuff is so nasty, why do I let you talk me into drinking it?" She shivered as another cup of sake was placed in front of her.

Matsumoto merely laughed and shoved the cup into Kagome's hands, wrapping one arm around the younger female and picking up her own cup. "Because its fun and you need to have more fun now bottoms up!" With a roll of her eyes Kagome chugged the glass of sake and let out a sigh as a rush of liquor over came her.

Matsumoto blinked as Kagome looked up from her third glass of sake her eyes glazed over. "Kagome you ok-" She was cut off by lips sloppily covering hers and a tongue being thrust into her mouth. Before she could even react properly Kagome was face down on the table mumbling under her breath about pink polka dotted elephants.


	5. Bleach: Nellieil

**Series: Bleach**

**Female: Nellieil**

* * *

**Theme: Loli**

* * *

Kagome blushed as Nel hung off her, her arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting between her breasts. So looked so innocent, cute, and pure…a total lie. She shifted her feet as Nel's hands rested on her ass, kneading the flesh as she smiled up cutely at her.

The little perv!

_"Nel stop that!"_ Her voice was a low whisper so as to not draw attention to them, all she needed was for word to get out. Kon would never shut up about it if he found out!

Nel merely smiled cutely and buried her face in Kagome's breasts before looking up at her, her hands now under her skirt. "Stop what Kagome-chama?"

Kagome blushed bright red yet could not make a sound as Nel's fingers moved under her panties.


	6. Yu Yu Hakusho: Botan

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Botan**

* * *

**Theme: Flying**

* * *

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped past them, making her ears pop and goose bumps rise along her pale flesh. Her grip on the petite waist in front of her tightened as she buried her head in the small back in front of her.

"Damnit Botan not so fast ekk!" She yelped as the shinigami laughed and speed up even more making her shiver in fear.

Botan laughed lightly as she sped up on her oar loving the way Kagome held onto her for dear life, there was no space left between them. Her grip on her oar tightened as Kagome's full breasts pressed into her back and her hot breath warmed her back.

She would thank Yuskue later for letting her know of his twin sisters fear of heights. With a devilish grin she dove down towards the ground loving the way Kagome clung to her, whimpering out her name.

* * *

**Kage Update List:**  
**Learning to Live Again**  
**The Apprentice**

**List is made by Yuki so if there's something you want updated go let her know! X3**


	7. Sailor Moon: Usagi

**Sailor Moon: Usagi**

* * *

**Theme: Sweets**

* * *

Usagi also known Bunny to her close friends blushed as she watched her newest friend smile and chat about school, her eyes on her pink lips. "Nee Bunny-chan you were right these crepes are the best!"

Usagi smiled and nodded, horrid that she had forgotten about the half eaten crepe in her hand. Not even Mamoru could make her forget about sweets! With a blush she clumsily shoved the crepe in her mouth taking a huge bite. She blushed as the chocolate insides of the crepe dribbled down her chin.

Kagome smiled and quickly caught the dribble of chocolate and wiped it off with her pointer finger without a second though she licked it off her finger and smiled. "Yum! I'll have to get chocolate next time!"

Usagi merely nodded her face red as impure thoughts ran rampant in her head.


	8. Naruto: Ino

**Naruto: Ino**

**Theme: Natural**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat at the ramen stand next to a few of the rookie nine. She watched with bored eyes as Sakura got up in Ino's face about something or another. That girl was never happy unless she was yelling at someone. It was quite frankly annoying as hell.

The girl was dating the Uchiha so she really had no reason to fight with Ino anymore, so she wished she would stop it already. She had ruined the nice day they were having. With a small pout she glared at the pink haird girl, wish she would burst into flames.

No such luck.

She watched with narrowed eyes as the pink haired young woman pointed a finger in Ino's face. "Whatever I bet you're a bottle blonde anyway Ino!"

Before Ino could open her mouth to retaliate Kagome stood up and walked over to her, standing between her and Sakura. Giving her an annoyed glare. "I _assure _you she's a natural blonde."

Sakura huffed not liking that the medic nin, who had in her eyes taken away her best friend, had gotten involved. "And how would _you_ know?"

Kagome grinned evilly her hand reaching out behind her to pull Ino to her side. "The carpet matches the drapes." With that she led the blushing blonde away from the stunned pink haired girl.


	9. Final Fantasy: Aerith

**Final Fantasy: Aerith**

* * *

She taught her how to love again after Zach had died and left her alone.

Yes, she knew Cloud wanted to help her but she was not ready for another man in her life.

So she had turned to her, the one who had been there for her whenever she needed her.

At first they had been friends and soon that had grown into something more and yes she knew their love was looked down on but she didn't care.

She was happy again and her flowers were in bloom once more.


	10. Final Fantasy: Penelo

**Final Fantasy: Penelo**

* * *

She was the reason she didn't fall in love with Vaan like everyone thought she would.

She was the reason she became a dancer, she loved to watch her dance.

She was the reason she never gave up hope when she had been kidnapped time and time again, because she knew she would come for her dragging Vaan and anyone else ready and able to fight.

She was the reason her days were filled with happiness.

She was the reason she was in love.

She was her Kagome.


	11. Final Fantasy: Fran

**Final Fantasy: Fran**

* * *

She was horrible at archery and had asked her to teach her not because of what she was but because she admired her skill and wanted to be as good as her some day.

Of course she took on the young girl as her apprentice she was one of the few people who didn't care what race you were so long as you acted like a person she would treat you like one.

So the lessons had begun and she was slowly but surely improving and for some reason that didn't sit well with her because she feared that once she was as good as her she would leave.

So she had offered to teach her the way of the sword next, followed by staffs and whatever else she could think of, because the thought of Kagome leaving hurt and she didn't want to have to go through that pain.


	12. Xena: Warrior Princess: Xena

**Xena: Warrior Princess: Xena**

* * *

She was Xena warrior princess; she was strong, independent, and a warrior. She was rough, brash, and liked to be point blank.

Yet, when she was with her, Kagome, she was kind, loving, and gentle. She was soft, nice, and caring save for the times someone made lewd remakes about her miko.

That was when she reminded others why she was called Xena Warrior Princess.


	13. Justice League: Wonder Woman

**Justice League: Wonder Woman**

* * *

She was the reason she had picked up her mantles and fought against the evil of the world.

She was the reason she left her island to fight the darkness that wanted to taint her.

She was the reason she fought so hard every day.

She was her miko, her friend, her love.

And she would fight the Gods themselves to keep her happy and safe.


	14. XXX Holic: Yuko

**XXX Holic: Yuko**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat next to Yuko on the floor and sipped tea. Yuko smiled into her sake and causally moved so that her head was resting in the lap of Kagome's beautiful kimono. Kagome looked at her blankly before returning her eyes to the courtyard. Yuko rolled her eyes at her, "Nee, Kagome-Chan are you still mad?" Kagome didn't answer her instead she watched Mokona play with Watanuki.

Yuko sighed as she rolled over so that her face was buried in Kagome's stomach her arms wrapped around her. "Come on now…it's not that big of a deal. YOU asked for it." Kagome snorted and grabbed the sake bottle from Yuko's hands. "Whatever." Yuko smirked into her stomach her hands roaming around her back.

Kagome sighed as she took another drink of sake and smiled at Watanuki who was blushing at the display Yuko was putting on. Only Yuko could get her to drink, sigh, they had been together for a very long time. She had gone to her in order to get rid of the jewel and Yuko's price was…her. At the time she was depressed by the out come of the battle and no longer cared what happened to her once the jewel was gone so she had agreed.

If only she knew how many sake bottles and headaches she would have through out the years. Not that she would change any of it if she could. She was quite happy with life right now…except for the fact that Yuko had told Watanuki she thought he was cute. Now the boy couldn't even look at her without blushing. It was cute but annoying….sigh…leave it to Yuko to get jealous and let the cat out of the bag. It wasn't like she would have even acted on it. Her heart was else where and they both knew it…she just did it to mss with the poor boy.

Yuko smiled as she turned over to look up at Kagome, who by now had a little bit f a buzz. She loved it when she looked like that, her eyes lightly glazed over as she took another drink a soft blush staining her face. What she liked even more was when she looked at her with that sexy gaze. It was times like these she was once again glad she had made that deal with her. Then again there was not a moment she wasn't glad.

"Yuko." Yuko blinked as she looked up and met Kagome's coy gaze, "Yes Kagome?" Kagome smiled coyly, "Wana go take_inventory_?" Yuko smiled as Watanuki dropped his broom and pointed an accusing finger at her, "Yuko! I knew it you were lying and you did corrupt Kagome-Chan?" Yuko smiled as she brought her lips close to hers, "I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled as Kagome brushed her lips against hers and pulled back. "See? She's the one you should be yelling at."

Kagome giggled as Yuko stood up and pulled her away form the courtyard towards their room to take _inventory_. She knew in the morning she would have a major hang over and it would be awkward between her and Watanuki but right now she didn't care. Yuko had taught her to live again and she would repay her, besides _this_ was fun for both of them. Yuko smiled as she listened to Watanuki shout after them, it was never boring with her miko and her slave around.


	15. Tenchi In Tokyo: Ryoko

**Female: Ryoko**

**Series: ****Tenchi In Tokyo**

* * *

Kagome huffed as she walked down the street towards her house, her eyebrow twitching in anger. Oh yeah, she knew she was there floating behind her sake bottle in hand. "Ryoko…honestly!"

Ryoko blinked and leaned over so her arms were wrapped around Kagome's shoulders and floated behind her, her sake bottle bumping Kagome she walked. "What?"

Kagome huffed, "How many times have I asked you not to drink while we're on the street? Do you know how many innocent young children are being subjected to your bad impressionable habit?"

Ryoko scoffed, "They see worse on TV."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Ryoko hugged her closer, honestly this woman.

She had met her when her cousin Tenchi had visited her shrine, he had recently moved to Tokyo to go to college and decided to pay her a visit. Bringing his entourage with him, now honestly, at first she had thought him a pimp and had thoroughly lectured him. You could imagine her embarrassment when he clarified they were all just friends and that he had a girlfriend that lived on campus.

Needless to say chaos had ensued, now if she wasn't used to weird stuff happening, from three years of traveling in the past she would have thought it odd when Ryoko attacked Ayeka in a rage sending out energy blasts and what not. It was quite fun to watch her cousin freak out and try to explain everything to her as if she was stupid. Either way once the fires were all put out they sat down and swapped stories. She remembered pouting at all the fun and weird places her cousin had been, yes the feudal era was fun, but come on now compared to outer space? It paled in comparison, oh well.

Oddly enough it was Ryoko who was most impressed with her tales of the past and asked to hear more. They had spent most of the night sitting up and talking about past battles and what not. It was funny how much the woman reminded her of Inu Yasha yet at the same time they were utterly different. They both had horrid childhoods yet had grown from it, both had things in their past they were not proud of but did not shy away from.

But they also had their differences, Ryoko was all about living for the moment the here and now and enjoying it to its fullest. She was also lazy, opting to laze about while she took care of the shrine, and boy could Ryoko hold her liquor! The woman was constantly drinking, then again she knew she only did so to keep certain memoires and feelings at bay. She herself had joined her in a long night of drinking, it was after all her birthday and well her birthday brought about many memories, both good and bad.

Needless to say they had become great friends, yet that did not excuse Ryoko from her behavior when they were in public. It was not proper to drink where small children could see and might want to repeat. "Please?" She smirked as Ryoko huffed and made the sake bottle disappear into a pocket of space and time, something that never ceased to amaze her. "Thank you my dear."

Ryoko flushed lightly and looked away from her face. "Whatever." Kagome epped as Ryoko hugged her tighter and swirled so she was now hanging off of the front of her instead of her back. Kagome flushed as she looked deeply into her eyes a glint Kagome knew all to well in her eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't you dare we're in public!" Ryoko grinned and moved her face closer to hers. "All. The. Better." With each word she drew closer until their lips met in a small but loving kiss.

Kagome blushed as Ryoko pulled away and returned to herself proclaimed perch, which was her arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders as she floated behind her. How she loved this position, it made it really easy to grope her unsuspecting girlfriend. Yup, girlfriend, she had long ago given up on Tenchi, that's not to say she went lesbo because of him. Nope, that just kinda happened, she and Kagome got along great and well one thing lead to another and here they were. She grinned as she moved her hands lower and groped her girlfriend's large breasts. She laughed as Kagome stilled and epped.

Kagome took a long deep shuddering breath and tried to calm herself, it almost worked to, until Ryoko started kneading her breasts. "You have till the count of three to run…" Ryoko smirked and kissed Kagome's neck and slowly started phasing away, with a wink. "Oh? You wanna role play? How kinky! I'll be the young school girl and you can be the rapist!" Kagome blushed bright red as Ryoko completely phased away leaving her alone to get glared at by the parents of the street. She was going to kill her!


	16. Sailor Moon: Queen Beryl

**Sailor Moon: Queen Beryl**

* * *

She hated them, she utterly hated them all!

The Moon Princess, who took away her love!

Him for loving another, someone who wasn't even from their own planet?

The other Sailor Princess who worshiped the ground the Moon twit walked on, in her opinion the universe held nothing but ways to torture her.

How she longed for the old days when the planets kept to themselves, when things were simple, she just wanted them all to leave! She hated anyone who was not form the mother Earth.

That was until she had met her, Kagome, the Moon's high Priestess, she was unlike anyone she had ever met.

She showed her many new things about the world, the universe, and about herself, in time they were friends, almost sisters.

That was until the moon twit found out and became jealous, that girl was a selfish one, not only did she hold the heart of the man she loved but the loyalty of the woman she admired and even…loved.

She would not stand for it, no, she vowed she would make that little twit pay for everything!

For taking away her love and her friend! She would wage war on the moon and all that stood in her way, the moon twit could have her prince but she would not have Kagome, of that she vowed.


	17. Revolutionary Girl Utena: Utena

**Revolutionary Girl Utena: Utena**

* * *

Utena smiled as she watched her girlfriend, yes _her girlfriend,_water the roses on her shrine grounds. Utena sighed happily as she took a sip of the tea her lover had presented to her when she had first arrived at the shrine; it was a cool blend of green tea and mint tea. Utena gently put her cup down as her lover approached her, finally down with her chore of watering her late father's rose garden. Her lover squealed as she pulled her into her arms, she fell into her lap in a flurry of red and white robes.

"Utena!" Utena merely chuckled as she ran a slightly tanned hand through her lover's long inky locks, a stark contrast to her pink one's.

"Kagome." She replied as Kagome got more comfortable in her hold, it wasn't long before she completely melted into her embrace.

Kagome smiled as she melted into her girlfriends embrace, it had been so long since her last school break. She mentally scowled at that thought, she hated that Utena went to a school in America or was it London? Either way she didn't like it, nor did she like the school's tradition of fighting over a doll like woman. If Utena was going to be fighting over a woman it should have been her! She huffed in anger causing her lover to chuckle at her and pull her closer.

"Kagome-ch~an." Kagome scowled at her sing song voice but answered her anyway.

"What Utean-Kun?" yes Kun, it was not hard to tell who wore the pants in their relationship.

"Quit brooding. It gives you wrinkles." Kagome snorted but took her advice and instead of brooding opted instead to snuggle into her lovers hold, her head resting on Utena's smaller breasts, a grin on her face.

"I think you might be right."

Utena shook her head at her lover's actions, believe it or not she was a very possessive young woman and hated the fact that she attended school half way across the world and had to fight for another woman. Even though she had assured her that she only fought for the rose bride because she did not want her to be passed around like an object. Of course Kagome understood how that felt and had let up on the subject but just because she let up didn't mean it sat well with her. If anything it made her more possessive, every time she came to visit her girlfriend she left looking like she had been attacked by a vacuum cleaner. Speaking of vacuum cleaners, it seemed her girlfriend was now impersonating one. She groaned as Kagome's mouth suckled lightly on her neck.


	18. Durarara: Celty

**Durarara: Celty**

**Theme: Thrill**

* * *

Kagome grinned as the wind whipped through her hair, loving the way it tugged on it and whipped it around. She bit her lip as the roaring engine thrummed between her thighs and shifted a bit, her arms pulling her closer to the leather clad body in front of her.

The loud roar of the motorcycles engine was dulled by her lime green helmet that the woman steering the bike had gotten for her. Her thighs clenched in excitement as her lover revved the engine again and took a sharp corner.

She loved when Celty was in one of her moods, she let her hands slide down to rest on the hips of her lover and gave them a light squeeze. She was rewarded by the bike speeding up as they weaved in and out of traffic.

How she loved the thrill of ridding with her lover, it made her blood boil in such a delicious way that it was addicting.


	19. Naruto: Hinata

**Naruto: Hinata**

**Theme: Braid**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she hummed lightly, her fingers weaving the long inky black locks before her. Marveling at how soft the locks were.

"Mah, Hinata-chan your hair is so soft!" She grabbed piece and rubbed it lightly on her cheek before going back to her task of braiding the young woman's hair.

Hinata blushed as she shifted in her spot on the floor, her hands in her lap as she sat there. She could feel the warmth from the other young woman's body; she was after all sitting in between her legs.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." She sighed as she felt her now braided hair be gently placed over her shoulder so she could see it.

"Like it?" Kagome grinned happy at how nice he braid had turned out and only hoped her friend was just as happy.

Hinata nodded her fingers caressing the braid lightly.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you Kagome-chan." If only she could muster the courage to tell the other young woman what she really felt.


	20. Bleach: Orihime

**Female: Orihime**

**Series: Bleach**

** Theme: Bread**

* * *

Kagome rocked on her heels as she stood in the long line, okay so maybe five people wouldn't normally be considered long but it was to her, glancing around the small café impatiently waiting for her turn. The smells of the freshly baked breads and cake made her mouth water. The café was well known for its goods, many came from all over town and even out of town to taste the unique combinations only found here.

Yet, they were only a small fraction of the reason she made the thirty minute ride from Tokyo each day. With a happy grin she stepped up to the counter and smiled at the owner of the small café, who was dressed in a milk maid outfit. "Hello Orhime-san, I'll take the daily special."

Orihime smiled at her best costumer and nodded happily grabbing the pre boxed treat and set it on the counter. "On time as usually Higurashi-san." She blushed as she was leveled with an intense stare.

"Call me Kagome, please and keep the change." With small smile she handed the slightly older woman a ten dollar bill, her hand lingering on hers longer then necessary and was reluctant to pull her hand away to grab the small pink box. "By the way what is it today?"

Orihime, still blushing, smiled. "Melon bread with a leek filling!"


	21. Twilight: Leah

**Twilight: Leah**

**Theme: Flower**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she sat in the small clearing in the woods of La Push. Her fingers happily wearing together a few colorful flowers as she absorbed the sun. A sunny day in Forks Washington was rare and she planned to enjoy it!

She, unlike her cousin did not want to look like the walking dead!

With a grin she smiled, weaving the last flower into place, and turned to her left where a scowling Leah sat. Uncomfortable being surrounded by such 'girly weeds'.

"Here Leah, I made this for you." She smiled as Leah glared at the flowers, hating anything girly, yet merely huffed and snatched it out of her hands and placed it on her head.

"Thanks…" She blushed lightly as Kagome hugged her and then got comfy with her head resting in her lap. She sighed happily as she let her rough fingers pet the sock silken locks of the slightly younger girl. Who would have thought that Bella fucking Swan's cousin was her imprint…


	22. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya:Haruhi

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi Suzumiya**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched Haruhi yell at Kon for not listening to her, she shook her head at the younger girl's antics. "Ms. Suzumiya please behave!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the teachers half assed attempt of controlling Haruhi, nobody could make her do anything she did not want to…she was a 'Kami' after all.

She, Kagome, was her miko in fact the only reason she had fallen down the well in the fist place was because Haruhi wanted to meet a time traveler. At first she had hated Haruhi, everything she had gone through was only because she had willed it. Two years of her life and her innocence on all kinds of levels was ripped away just because Haruhi was bored!

Of course things had changed slowly but surely but like all things they got worse before they got better. Especially when Haruhi told her she was not only joining the S.O.S Brigade but that her new uniform would be a bunny suit and on occasions an adult miko outfit, yes an adult miko outfit, there were some seriously messed up people in the world.

Of course she had put up a fight, no one told her what to do…but who can expect to win against a Kami? Add in the fact that every other member of the S.O.S Brigade had beseeched her to humor Haruhi lest the world end…again. Why was it the fate of the world always depended on her? Wasn't saving the world a one and done thing? Or was she doomed to keep saving it like the people from Dragon Ball Z, a show her brother was now obsessed with now that Inu Yasha was no longer around.

So she agreed and humored the girl but the bunny suit was pushing it a tad to far. Even worse was the fact that the other girl loved to fondle her breasts, the worst part of it though? She was secretly stating to like it.


	23. Yu Yu Hakusho: Yukina:

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Yukina**

* * *

Kagome groaned in dismay as the day's new light filtered through the light blue curtains of her room. She had after all only fallen asleep three hours ago, whether she admitted it or not she was afraid to sleep, fearing the nightmares that would come. Nightmares which were memories of her past. A past she wished she could forget. She had even gone so far as to move away from the shrine, the place she had grown up in, because it reminded her of her past everyday that she woke up on its property.

So after many nights of her waking up screaming it was decided that it would be beneficial for everyone if she moved away, as much as it pained her family to say, it was decided that she would move in with her grandmother. They feared for her safety, that if left alone she would spiral deeper into her depression and hurt herself, it was a logical fear.

So, with a heavy heart she agreed to move two towns away and live with her grandmother, Genkai, on her grounds. She didn't have the heart to cause her family anymore pain and if it was better for her to be out of sight and out of mind then so be it.

It had been two months since she had moved in, sad to say not much had changed, she was still caught in the grips of depression. Sure, she was a tad bit more like the bright young girl she had been, yet she was still a far cry from who she used to be and she always would be. It was expected, she had gone through so many things in the past few years, things no girl her age should have to go through. She had lost so many dear people to her in the past and she was in the process of losing the few she had left. All for a damn jewel that brought nothing but pain and destruction to whomever it touched.

Knock, knock.

She jumped lightly at the low knock on her door that resounded though her small empty room and lazily turned her eyes towards said door, knowing full well who it was. As if on cue a light melodic voice called through her thick door. "Kagome-san...breakfast is ready. Genkai-sama said it is time for you to get up." Kagome smiled lightly as the soft musical voice echoed around her room and responded in her less then auditable one. "Okay Yukina-san. I will be there shortly. Thank you." She inwardly winced at the sound of her soft tired voice. She sounded pathetic.

It was only after she heard the small retreating steps of Yukina that she bothered to muster to the energy to get up. She did so with a small groan of pain. Once she was out of bed she listlessly undid the tie holding her plain white sleeping yukata and let it fall to the ground in a heap. She shivered as the cold morning air wrapped around her pale used to be flawless skin, now, now it was literally covered in scars littering from small little nicks to long painful looking ones.

Ignoring the cold she sluggishly made her way to her closet and pulled out her regular black kimono, which she wore to mourn the lives of those lost because of the jewel, because of her mistake. Once she was dressed she sat down at the vanity table in her room, a left over from her grandmothers young days, and ran a brush through her hair. She gazed back at the stranger that looked at her from the other side of the mirror and wondered when she had become her. Her with her dull gray eyes, a stark contrast to her youthful crystal blue orbs, her clammy complexion, all that was left of the once pale flawless skin flushed with life, and dark bruise like circles under her eyes. When had she become Kikyo?

She pushed the question to the back of her mind and stood up on shaky legs, a result of not eating since yesterday's breakfast, and exited her room. She slowly padded her way towards the dining room and smiled lightly at Yukina who rose to place her food at her set place on the table and grumbled a greeting to her grandmother, who was calmly sipping tea, as she sat down.

Once Yukina's task was done she sat down in her previous place, across from Kagome, and smiled softly as she picked up her chopsticks. Kagome listlessly picked at her food, not really feeling the need to eat, yet knew that if she didn't Yukina would be sad and her grandmother mad. "Kagome. Quit picking at your food and eat it. Yukina spent a lot of time and hard work to make it." Kagome nodded automatically as a small blush dusted over Yukina's pale cheeks. "Yes, grandmother."

Genkai nodded and continued to sip her tea satisfied that Kagome was respectful enough to listen to her even if she didn't want to. Unlike her dimwit of an apprentice, speaking of him, he was scheduled to have a training session today. She glanced at her granddaughter. "Kagome."

Kagome stopped eating and glanced at her. "Yes grandmother?" She smiled sadly at her granddaughter. She knew Yusuke and his brash manner reminded her of her past and she wished to spare her the reminder. "I have a training session with the dimwit today…"

Kagome's face visibly fell and became paler as her grandmother continued to speak. "I need you to help Yukina shop today, it's time for us to stock up for the next month, and help her lug it all to the shed at the foot of the stairs. Afterwards you can have the rest of the day to yourself." Kagome nodded a small smile thankful smile on her face, for having a reason to leave the grounds, and nodded. "Of course grandmother." Genkai nodded. "Good. I hope that is satisfactory Yukina."

Yukina nodded. "It's fine. In fact it would be nice to have someone help me carry everything. Plus if Kagome does not mind I would love to visit the nearby park I've been meaning to do so but have never had the time." Kagome nodded her head. "That sounds nice. I have no objections." With that she finished her breakfast, all of it, and relaxed for a mere second.

Yukina smiled as she stood up and started to gather the dishes. She blushed as her fingers brushed against Kagome's. Kagome looked up at the small contact and stared into Yukina's ruby red eyes. Eyes that vaguely reminded her of her past yet also showed a promising future. Yukina's blush depended as Genkai coughed into her hand causing them to jump lightly and look away from each other.

Kagome blushed lightly as she abruptly stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside." Yukina nodded as she quickly gathered all the dishes and moved to the kitchen to put them in the sink and began washing them rather quickly.

It was five minutes later that Yukina was done and joined Kagome outside. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting to long." Kagome waved her off and started walking towards the stairs. "It's fine. Let's get going." Yukina smiled and nodded as she followed behind Kagome. Her gaze never once leaving Kagome's small fragile looking back.

It was two agonizing hours later that they were once again at the bottom of the stairs and placing the many bags worth of food in the small shed where they were told to. They would have to make a trip again the next day because the place where they usually got their twenty pounds of rice was closed for the day. They also needed to return to the market and buy a few other odds and ends but their trip had gone well, not counting that, and they had done well for the budget they were given.

Kagome sighed as Yukina shut the door to the shed and turned around to smile at her. "Shall we go?" Kagome nodded, slightly twitching in nervousness, and started walking away. Sadly they were not fast enough because they had not even taken two steps before Yusuke's loud obnoxious voice cut through the peaceful afternoon air. "Damnit you old bat! Would you stop moving for one second?" His voice was gruff and instantly she saw a mental vision of her hanyou, long since pasted, and paled.

Yukina paused in her steps and turned back to look at Kagome, who was pale and her eyes glazed, and took a step towards her. "Kagome-san?" Kagome blinked and her eyes refocused on the worried face of Yukina. "Hai?" Yukina frowned at the detached voice she spoke in and took another step closer to her. "Are you coming? I thought we were going to the park." Her voice was soft yet worried.

Kagome blinked again and cleared her mind. She focused on Yukina's pale flawless face and smiled lightly as she walked towards her. "Hai, we are. Let's get going." Yukina smiled encouragingly at her and gently pulled Kagome's small frail looking hand in her own and slowly started leading her in the direction of the park. Kagome smiled and wrapped her thin fingers around Yukina's and let her lead the way.

Once they arrived at the park they sat on a bench and quietly enjoyed each other's presence, their hands still entwined, and just sat there quietly. It was a nice day, the sun was out and the birds were chirping. Even so Kagome couldn't help but be a bit wary; it was a nice day when Naraku had ambushed them as well… Kagome let out a shaky breath as she pulled her legs up to rest on the bench and wrapped an arm around them.

Yukina noticed the movement yet said nothing, she merely tightened her grip on Kagome's hand as if letting her know she was not alone. Kagome returned the squeeze and let her head loll over to rest lightly on Yukina's shoulder and inhale her scent letting go of the memories that haunted her. "Thank you."

Yukina smiled lightly at the small group of birds across from them and let out a small content sigh. "You don't have to thank me. Just let me stay by your side." Kagome hmmed a reply and let more of her weight lean on Yukina, who took it all in stride and truly and fully relaxed for the first time in years.


	24. Bleach: Orihime:

**Bleach: Orihime**

* * *

Kagome idly sipped her tea as the orange haired beauty across from her fiddled with her hands, an all tell sign of being nervous and slightly scarred. "A-ano…Kagome-Chan. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome nodded."Hai you may ask me a question but I may or may not answer you."

Orihime nodded her eyes looking at her imploringly. "Is it ever worth it?" Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Is what ever worth it?" Orihime met her eyes. "Loving someone who will never return your feelings. Someone who is to dense to even notice your feelings and because he doesn't notice them he constantly hurts you. Is it worth it?"

Kagome sighed sadly as she placed her cup on the table. She had once asked this same question to her mother and she knew all too well the pain of unrequited love. But unlike her, her new friend had no one else to turn to confide in save for her. Not that she minded but this was such a hard question to answer because the answer always varied on the people involved.

"Well the answer varies from person to person. I mean for me it was worth it. I got to stay by his side and that was enough for me. But there was another woman who loved him, who was so bitter about their horrible ending that she did not want to see him happy. So she constantly intervened in his life and made him believe he was the reason of all her unhappiness. And he being him took it upon himself to try and make her happy, even though he was slowly destroying us…me."

Orihime suddenly looked up from her lap, unshed tears in her eyes causing Kagome's heart to clench in pain; it hurt so much to see the one you loved in such pain. Yes, loved, she Kagome Higurashi, savior of the feudal era, guardian of the Shikon no tama, was completely and utterly in love with the young woman sitting across from her. Imagine her surprise when she realized the tall tell signs of love for the ditzy young woman, who was four years her junior, not that age or sex mattered to her, it just seemed she was destined to have one sided loves.

"Then why, why did you stay? It must have hurt so much to see him try so hard to make another woman happy, to be pushed into the background…it hurts. It hurts so much…"

Kagome sighed as moved next to thee now sobbing young woman and pulled her into her arms. "Hush now. I know it hurts but because it hurts so much you know. You know you love him."

Orihime gasped as she clutched at Kagome. "I do. I love him so much. But is it worth it? I-I just-it hurts so much…" Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I know. I know. But ask yourself, is this pain worth it? Is this pain, this boy, worth your love?" Orihime seemed to lose herself in her thoughts as Kagome gently rubbed her back.

Her own eyes laced with sadness, she knew all too well what the young woman in her arms was going through. She herself had gone through it for five years of her life. From the sweet tender age of fifteen up until she was twenty when her, no their, decision had been made for them, he had been dragged to hell by her, not that he put up much of a fight. Yeah she was slightly bitter about it, who wouldn't be? But she had decided long ago that she did not regret loving him, no she would never regret her first love.

"Yes..." Orihime's timid voice broke through Kagome's thoughts and pulled her back to the situation at hand. "Yes." Her voice held conviction, which stabbed at Kagome's heart.

"He is worth it. As long as I can be the one who supports him, heals him, and loves him…then yes I think it's worth it. And yes I know there is going to be more pain and hardship but it is because I am willing to endure the pain that I know. I know I truly do love him and I want to stand by his side no matter what." Orihime smiled up at her. "Thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled back and tightened her arms around her slim waist. Her heart clenching in pain, yes there was going to be a lot more pain yet she knew; she knew this young woman was worth it. "You're welcome."


End file.
